the Hamato Family
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Cameron Hamato married Leonardo 6 years ago and has had 2 children, Emerald and Lucas. Everything is going brilliantly until Cameron suddenly changes. what could it be? Follow the Hamato Family as they try and save their beloved Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron POV.

I sat next to Leonardo as we watched our children play with their cousins. Our daughter, Emerald, was 3 years old, whereas her brother, Lucas, was 5. We looked on as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Their cousins were, at the most, 10 years older than them. Leo and I got married during Fall, 6 years ago whereas his brothers, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, have been married for more than a decade now. Leonardo and I met at Michelangelo's wedding as my sister, Lucy, was his wife. We fell in love instantly. I never used to believe in love at first sight, but that changed after I met Leo.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I can do!" shouted our youngest, Emerald.

I smiled as I turned towards out daughter and watched her trick. I am able to change my hair and eye colour and I constantly use my power to amuse the kids. However, they do not know that my power can be used against people because I can physically melt their faces just by looking at them. Luckily, Emerald could only change her hair colour and she had already reached her full potential. I giggled as she changed her hair from pink to blue and then to green. I turned to see my husband smiling down at me. I leant into his arms and curled up on the sofa.

"Look at them, Leo." I whispered. "They're growing up so fast!"

"I know… Soon they will be like their cousins, going topside every night!" He replied, a smirk playing on his face.

I pulled a face at him as I snuggled deeper into his plastron. I heard Michelangelo sneaking up behind us so I raised my voice and said,

"Mickey if you come any closer I won't make you pizza for a month!"

Everyone stopped and stared as Mickey stood behind us, shocked that I knew he was there even though I couldn't see him. Next to me, Leo had burst out laughing and was gasping for breath. I sat up and turned towards the orange banded turtle with a raised eyebrow. Realising his defeat, he groaned and turned around screaming as he walked past,

"Raph! It didn't work! You try!"

"No, shell-fer-brains! She'll sense me comin' from a mile 'way!" Came a scratchy reply.

I groaned as I sunk back into the sofa. Our home hadn't changed, apart from one thing, or should I say rat. Unfortunately Master Splinter passed away 2 years ago. Donatello and I tried to save him but he begged us to let him go, that he was in pain and his time had come. It was a horrible year for everyone. I became distant from my family and was almost fired from my job! I currently work as a High School Maths teacher. I often saw Leonardo and our family, minus our children because they were the only humans so they must've go to school, sat on the roof opposite my room, watching me teach my crazy classes. Some amazing prodigies, while others were nuisances.

I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted into a calming sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt something nudging my arm. I moaned and turned over, hoping that it would go away. Once again, I felt the constant nudging, eventually turning into shaking. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to see my husband standing over me, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Whatttt?" I moaned.

Leonardo let out a soft chuckle as he helped me sit up. I stretched my arms and rolled my neck as I continued to stare at him.

"Well it's our turn to cook…" he started.

My face fell and I jumped up, racing to the kitchen and blocking to the door so that he couldn't enter after me. My sudden movements had caused quite a commotion and Leo's brothers were staring at me with wide smiles dancing across their faces.

"The time I let you in this kitchen, is the time that I want the lair destroyed!" I exclaimed.

I whipped around and strode into the kitchen, unfortunately missing the open cupboard right in front of me.

SLAM!

I crashed to the floor whilst holding my aching forehead. I could hear sniggers and gasps behind me. I felt a pair of familiar strong, sturdy hands guide me up to a standing position and place me on the worktop. He gingerly placed his hand on mine and removed them both. I looked across at him and took in his face. His midnight blue eyes were twinkling but were tinged with… worry? That was when I felt the warm liquid running down my face. My mouth fell upon as he grabbed a kitchen towel and pressed it against my head. I hissed as it made contact and I could barely hear Leo whispering an apology.

"Donnie! Get here now! Cam's hurt herself… again!" I heard my husband shout.

"I'm sorry Leo… I should watch where I am going more..." I muttered.

He gave me a sad smile just as Donatello came rushing in with a few bandages and anti-septic.

"Cameron… How did you walk into a cupboard and cut your head?" He asked, exasperated.

"Well, Don, you know how clumsy I can be." I muttered as he started to clean my cut.

This was yet another day in the Hamato household!


	2. The Midnight Death

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **TetrisMasterXD – I am really glad that you liked it!**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter**

 **~Anisokalover125**

Cameron POV.

I shut my children's door as quietly as possible. I smiled to myself as I remembered the day's antics. Suddenly block spots appeared at the edges of my vision and I felt light headed. I grasped the wall for support but I felt weaker by the second. I could faintly hear someone saying my name but I was already falling to the floor… but the impact never came…

Raphael POV.

I walked out of the dojo, wiping my face as I made my way to the sofa. I saw Cam coming out of the kid's room when she suddenly gripped the wall for support. I started to run towards her when I saw her falling to the ground.

"Cameron! Cameron!" I shouted.

I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Cameron! Cam can you hear me! Please say something! LEO! DONNIE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO CAM!" I yelled.

Leonardo and Donatello came sprinting out of the dojo and came straight to us. I looked back at Cam and instead of seeing her flawless skin; I saw blue marks covering her face…

Leo POV.

I rushed towards my wife and took her from Raphael's arms. I stroked her hair away from her face and that was when I noticed the blue markings across her skin. I looked at Donatello, fear like a stone dropping in my stomach. Donnie looked at me and ran towards his lab, indicating that I followed him. We caused quite a commotion and everyone had come out of their rooms, except my kids. I turned to Raph,

"Please take Cam to Don, I need to check on the kids." I muttered as I handed Cam to him, her head resting against his plastron.

He nodded once and raced off towards D's lab. I then sprinted over towards Emerald and Lucas's room. I swung the door open and was met by two pairs of blank eyes. I gasped as I lunged over to them and checked their pulse. A silent tear escaped my eyes as I covered them with their blankets. I slowly walked out of their room and shut the door behind me. I made my way over to the lab where everyone was gathered around Cameron's bed.

"How are the kids?" asked Mona Lisa, Raphael's wife.

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I couldn't take it.

"They're dead! I don't know how but I lost my children and now I might lose my wife!" I sobbed as I sunk to the floor.

Lucy, Mickey's wife, and April, Donnie's wife, knelt in front of me and hugged me as I sobbed my heart out.

12 hours later.

Donatello worked on Cameron all night and he did all he could. I sat in the chair next to her bed, watching as she grimaced in her unconscious state. I couldn't lose her as well as our children, she was my world and it would come crashing down if she didn't live…

Cameron POV.

I screamed in my nightmare as more flashes of pain ripped through my body. Suddenly everything flashed white and then black. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Leo sat next to me, gripping my hand.

"L…Leo?" I asked weakly.

His head perked up and he stared at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" He asked, his face creased in concern.

I winced as I answered,

"It hurts so much. What happened to me?" I replied, sinking back onto the bed.

"Well… Donnie said that… well… you… when Shredder kidnapped you and experimented on you he… injected you with a substance that… gave you a disease that we know as the Midnight Death, it takes years for the symptoms to show… It makes your blood go dark blue and there is no cure… Cameron… I don't want to lose you…" he explained.

I let tears flow down my face whilst my husband squeezed my hand. I finally gained my composure and asked the one question that was plaguing my mind.

"Where are the kids?" I whispered, my energy almost spent.

I felt something wet hit my hand and I turned to see Leonardo, my fearless leader, crying.

"Cam…" He started.

"They're dead…"

And with those two words my whole world came crashing down and this time… there was no-one there to save it…


	3. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
